The Yule Ball Marauder Style
by learningtoloveagain
Summary: What happens at the Yule Ball when James and Sirius bet each other that they can make it the most memorable one in history? It’s going to be one Yule Ball Hogwarts will never forget. My first try at a fanfic, so R&R!
1. The Girls Get Ready

What happens at the Yule Ball when James and Sirius bet that they can make it the most memorable one in history? It's going to be one Yule Ball Hogwarts will never forget.

Disclaimer: If I was J.K Rowling, and I owned all this, I wouldn't be here wasting my time writing this stuff…All characters except for Serena so far belong to J.K.

Lily Evans sighed as she brushed out her auburn long hair. Her friends had been hogging the bathroom for freaking ages.

"ALICE! SERENA! PLEASE HURRY UP!!! WE CAN ALL GET READY OUT HERE!" Lily was sitting down at their vanity, a small luxury the 5th year girls had. With a last look at her hair, now arranged in a bun, she finally stood up angrily.

"ALICE, SERENA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" She yelled as she went toward their bathroom. Lily heard Alice wail, "I look horrible!!" before opening the door.

Inside, she found her two roommates, Alice and Serena, one sobbing, the other trying to cheer the other up.

Seeing Alice in tears calmed Lily down. She went over to Alice comfortingly.

"Alice, what's the matter?"

"I hate my dress robes! I look so ugly in them…Frank will never like me this way!"

Lily sighed as she looked over Alice's robes. Alice had on robes of the palest pink, with sweeping sleeves and a golden border at the bottom. It outlined Alice's curves gracefully, coming to a stop with a small train at the back. It made Alice look like an angel, and Lily told her so.

"Alice, if Frank, or any boy for that matter, doesn't like you in your dress robes, they should be sent to a mental ward," Lily said, while pulling Alice to her feet.

Alice sniffed, drying her tears.

"Really Lily?"

"Would I lie to you?" Lily asked.

"…yeah, if you were in a bad mood."

"WhatEVER!" Lily said playfully as she pushed Alice out of the bathroom. "Go sit at the vanity, I'll do your hair and makeup."

With that, Lily turned to look at Serena. Lily gasped in wonder. It was no wonder her friend was voted the prettiest girl in 5th year. Serena had on lavender dress robes, which complimented her chocolate-colored hair. Her robes had sparkling sequins around the bodice, with lace surrounding the edges of the sleeves.

"Serena…"

"Yeah Lily, I already know I look horrible, my mom made me get these…" Serena looked at her robes with disdain. Before Lily could object, Serena gave a loud gasp.

"Oh my gosh Lily, where on earth did you find your dress robes? I'm so buying my next set where you got yours…they're gorgeous, and you look sooooo pretty."

Lily studied herself in the full-length mirror. Her robes of emerald green matched the shade of her eyes exactly. She had already done her hair up in a messy bun, and put on the tiniest touch of makeup.

Serena sighed longingly.

"Lily, I wish I had your fashion sense…you always know what to wear with what…"

Lily laughed gently. "Serena, you know I always just throw stuff together…you on the other hand, could advise **and** be a model."

Before Serena could respond, Alice yelled, "HELLO? Isn't someone supposed to be helping me?"

With a laugh, the two 5th year girls ran out to help their friend. After 2 hours, they were finally all ready. Lily had tied Alice's long blonde hair into a low side ponytail, with a piece of pale pink ribbon tied neatly around it. After a lot of debating, Serena and Lily had agreed to only put a little mascara on Alice, as despite her protests, her best friends agreed she had so much natural beauty.

With Serena, Lily had French-braided her jet-black hair, adding some silver ribbon into the braid to make it glitter. Serena went for the "wow" factor, putting lots of lavender eyeshadow on, with heavy mascara and eyeliner. Lily sighed, and wiped half of it off.

"It's the Yule Ball, not a bar Serena…you look gorgeous already."

Serena finally agreed, as they were already running out of time. The girls put on their matching high heels, and went down the stairs leading to the common room.

"I can't believe you turned James Potter down 5 times Lily!" Serena exclaimed as they went toward the common room.

"Serena, you know I don't like show-offy-Quidditch jerks…besides, you can't talk, Sirius asked you like 10 times."

"True…well, at least Alice has her date. We'll fly solo together while Frank and Alice are off snogging," Serena said with a laugh. Alice blushed.

They reached the door to the common room, where they knew all the boys 4th-7th year had already gathered, waiting for their dates.

"Well, here goes…" Lily said as she pushed open the door, and they stepped out.

**A/N**: It's my first shot at a fanfic, so no clue if it's good, review for a cookie! I'll update if I get at least one good review.


	2. The Guys Get Ready

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, all belongs to J.K, so back off lawyers -.-

To The Guys Dorm

At that moment, in the guys dorm, there was an enormous game of Exploding Snap going, in which Sirius was dominating.

"And…there! I win!" Sirius gloated, as the cards exploded in everyone else's face.

"Lucky chance. I want a rematch," said Remus, looking annoyed.

"Hold on, what time is it?" inquired Peter, the only one still sane.

"6…oh crap! We should probably start getting ready for the Yule Ball…" said James, slapping his hand to his forehead.

The Yule Ball, as the boys had so easily forgotten, started at 7. None of the boys had a date except for Frank, who had gotten the guts to ask Alice Foley. Sirius and James, who were easily the two most wanted boys in the 5th year, had decided to go solo, and see who they could meet at the ball (meaning that their dream dates, Lily Evans and Serena Giamore, had turned them down). Remus didn't really want a date, as he didn't dance, while Peter…was Peter.

While they were changing, Sirius suddenly stood up.

"Hey James, mate, wanna make a bet?"

James stood up, straightening his collar, grinning.

"All right…on what?"

Sirius folded his arms across his chest.

"The Yule Ball…a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. While from what I've heard from the 7th years, the Yule Ball 5 years ago was kinda fun at Beauxbatons, but it was still lacked excitement. What about this year? I will bet you that I, Sirius Black, can single-handedly make his year's Yule Ball the most memorable in history."

"You can? If anyone can make a Yule Ball memorable, it's James Potter."

By this time, Remus, Peter, and Frank had finished dressing (Remus in slightly ragged but charming robes of silver, Peter in too large robes of plain black, and Frank in robes of soft, tawny brown) and were now watching the scene unfold with interest. All three of them were thinking the same thing: _"This is going to be good."_

"Yeah right Prongs. You can't even get Lily Evans to go to the Ball with you. Now _that_ would have made a memorable Ball, Lily going with you."

"Who's talking? You're the one that tailed Serena for a week, trying to get her to say yes, nearly crying when she rejected you each time."

"Touché. Fine. Whoever makes this ball unforgettable gets the pleasure of seeing the other…ask Annabel Bulstrode out on a date."

At this, gasps were heard. Annabel was a bulky, rude Slytherin girl, who was easily at least twice the size of anyone in the room. She was definitely not anyone's type.

"Deal." James replied, shaking Sirius' hand. "May the best man win."

"Oh I will James, no need to worry."

With a scoff, James left the room, straightening his dark green robes as he went.

Sirius went to his trunk, and took out a few items, stuffing them in the pockets of his navy blue dress robes.

"Let's go have us a ball, mates," said Sirius cheerfully.

Looking slightly uncertain, Remus, Peter, and Frank followed Sirius out of their room.

A/N: Thanks so much to FangedLeaf and razzledazzle41191 for being my lovely reviewers! I can't believe people took the time to read my story -sniff- Thanks and cookies to you two! I promise it will get better...P this is like intro fluff. Do the books mention anything about Neville's mom's maiden name? I had no clue, so improvised.


	3. Heading Down

Heading Down

James wracked his mind as he headed down the stairs. _"What to do, what to do…what would make the biggest impact, what would make everyone go 'WOW!'…more importantly, what would make an impact, and make a certain person with the initials LE go 'WOW!'…"_

Somehow, as hard as he was thinking, James couldn't think of anything that didn't seem too ho-hum for the Yule Ball. Dungbombs were overrated, Levicorpus was old, and Fanged Frisbees were definitely out (James didn't want to get Howlers from angry parents complaining about their daughters' ruined dress robes anyway). _"I guess I'm having Prankster's Block…" _thought James glumly.

He walked through the door to the common room and sank down into one of the squishy armchairs in front of the fire. It was only 6:20, so the main people in the common room were guys waiting for their dates. Except for a certain girl…

"Hey,Jamesie-sweetie!" A shrill voice practically screamed in his ear. He looked up reluctantly. Standing next to him, in the frilliest, shortest, hot-pinkest dress robes he had ever seen, was Rhonda Vane, a 4th year Gryffindor.

"Hi Rhonda…" James said cautiously. Rhonda had persistently been sickeningly sweet to him ever since the Yule Ball was announced.

She sat down flirtingly on his knee, like a little girl asking for a Christmas present from Santa Claus.

"I heard you're not taking anyone to the Ball…are you not going? If you're not, we can stay together…find a room somewhere…" Rhonda fluttered her heavily mascara'd eyelashes at James, while leaning in closer.

James, completely scared by this point, stood up quickly, knocking Rhonda to the floor.

"Um, Rhonda, I'm going stag to the Ball, sorry." James started backing away, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Rhonda pouted sullenly, though decidedly not giving up. "He's in denial…" She thought to herself.

"Fine Jamesie-poo. We can meet up later at the dance. See ya sweetie!" Determined to get James Potter as her date, Rhonda blew him a kiss and went to join her friends.

James went pale at the thought of Lily seeing Rhonda with him, and turned around. There, he found Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Frank standing behind him, trying their hardest not to burst out laughing. As soon as they saw James's face, they couldn't hold it in any longer. Peter nearly wet himself laughing, while Remus and Frank had to support Sirius up.

"That…would…be…one way…to…make…an…impact…taking Rhonda Vane…to the Ball…" Sirius gasped out.

"Shut up Sirius…" James stormed out of the common room angrily. Rhonda Vane and her followers quickly followed suit, making what remained left of the marauders and Frank laugh even more.

Frank abruptly stopped laughing. He was staring at the door to the girls' dormitories. The rest of the guys quickly turned to see who he was looking at.

Descending the stairs were Alice, Serena, and Lily. Each looked absolutely gorgeous, and the whole room of guys sighed longingly, looking enviously at Frank as Alice walked over to him.

"Hi Frank. You look nice…" Alice blushed becomingly at the look on Frank's face. It looked like he had died and gone to heaven.

"Hey Alice…you look…" Frank seemed lost for words.

"I look awful don't I…"Alice's eyes got sad. "I knew Lily and Serena were lying to me…I told them I looked horrible in these robes!"

"No…no, no, not…at all…you look…" Frank still seemed to not be competent of speech.

Sirius jumped in, feeling sorry for his friend.

"He means you look like an absolute angel Alice…I mean, if he's not capable of taking you, I'd be happy to…"

"HEY! Sirius, back off. You do look amazing though Alice." Frank recovered his speaking powers quickly.

"Anytime mate." Sirius went back to staring at Serena, who was now surrounded by admirers.

"Hey Serena…you know, I don't have a partner to the ball yet…"

"Thanks Will, but I'm flying solo." Serena smiled at the boy, who had asked her at least 3 times.

"Fine." Will made a slight movement to join Lily's admirers, before being stopped by Serena.

"She's flying solo too, just to let you know…and aren't you taking Aquamarine Brown?" Serena laughed to herself, almost regretting to go solo.

Serena and Lily watched the crowd of boys gradually move away to meet their dates.

Sirius kept staring at Serena, thinking, "Man she's hot…James is so missing out…Lily doesn't look bad either…"

Sirius finally came back down to Earth when Remus rapped him on the side of his head.

"Sirius…what are you doing? We should head down now…don't forget about the bet." Remus watched the longing look disappear from Sirius' eyes, replaced by one of mischief.

"Oh yeah...lets go."

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it…bumping the rating up to T just in case, don't think it'll be too bad though. Thanks to my lovely reviewers from last chapter, TheBeanMonster and ajteel0203!! Reviews give me the motivation to write! )


	4. Brainstorming

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know I've been putting my authors notes at the end of the chapter, but it's Christmas, so may as well try something new ) 2 A/Ns!! YAY!

As one of my dear friends pointed out very nicely Sunday, I kinda made a bit of a mistake with the Yule Ball…the whole thing where it hadn't been held for centuries before Harry's fourth year… ""… and the thing where the TT takes place every five years, going to each of the three schools…so the one before this one would have been in their first year, at Beauxbatons/Durmstrang….but anyway. Who notices these details? )

To try and fix this, I'm gonna edit chapter 2 a bit… and pretend this is one of the "several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament" (Chapter 12 of GoF, The Triwizard Tournament)

Enjoy the 4th chapter, and a Happy –insert holiday here- to you!

Disclaimer: If J.K.'s having a very nice Christmas, and she's in a very gracious mood, ask her to hand over the rights to HP as a present to me, as I obviously don't own them.

* * *

Sirius wracked his brain as the Marauders (minus James plus Frank) went down to the Great Hall. Despite his cocky and arrogant front when betting James, he had suddenly run out of ideas. Everything he had thought of previously suddenly seemed uninteresting and childish.

"_Darn it, why now?"_ He thought angrily to himself. _"Next time you bet James over such a big thing as asking freaking Annabel Bulstrode on a date, have something mega-brilliant already ready!"_

As Sirius was mentally yelling at himself, the group passed by a bunch of Slytherins, of which were included Sirius' cousins, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite wittle cousin!" squealed Bellatrix in a cutesy baby voice. "How are you, Sirius-y-boo? Aww, wait, I don't have to ask! You're still pwaying with your wittle Mudblood fwiends! I'm so sowwy…"

"Shut up Bella, at least my "wittle fwiends" aren't going to grow up and be Death Eaters. If blood was based on actions, then their blood is much purer than yours is. If blood status was based on looks, you'd definitely be a Mudblood."

Sirius's friends cracked up, as Bellatrix's fake smile turned into a scowl.

"You should be careful who your friends are Sirius…at least I know that my friends are…"

"Jerk's who'd backstab you at any moment. Thanks Bella hon, but I know who my true friends are."

"Mommy's going to so send you another Howler when she hears about this," hissed Regulus, Sirius's brother.

"Thats it, run along to Mommy now, as she does all the work for you Reggie!"

Remus and Peter quickly rushed Sirius away from the Slytherins before he could make them madder.

"Aww, come on guys, let me have another go at them!" Sirius whined at his unrelenting friends.

"Sirius, remember what we said about provoking Slytherins…you can't do it before a big social event, cause then you'll be concentrating on bothering them…instead of stuff like **the bet**," Remus commented dryly.

"…_crap,"_ thought Sirius.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'll be on vacation till Saturday, so just wanted to get out a little Christmas present: a short chapter, that might just give Sirius some inspiration…you never know. Thanks to my reviewers, FangedLeaf, ajteel0203, Wheverwegothatswherepartyat, and Goldenfeather. 


	5. Ravens, Hexes, and Mice in Tutus

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Any of it. Any incorrect information would be my fault though. **

**See end for apology on lack of update **

* * *

James walked into the Great Hall, absolutely astonished. The room had been transformed into literally a winter wonderland. The floor glittered with the shine of fresh snow, while there were sparkling white Christmas trees decorated with icicles and fairy lights everywhere. There were tables against the sides, small ones, lit with soft candles, dimly glowing in the shine of the stars above. Covered with white tablecloths and set with china and crystal dishes, it was almost like the perfect date scene…if you didn't have the whole school of Hogwarts basically around you thinking the same thing.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed, and suddenly gold dust started falling above the doorway. The people coming in now had a very happy golden glow around them. At this magical moment, Lily and Serena walked in, with their usual crowd of puppy-faced guys tagging along. James admitted that Serena looked nice, but only had eyes for Lily…his Lily.

"In your dreams!" A loud voice that he recognized, along with the words it was saying, shot through James' happy daydreams. He looked over to the entranceway again and saw Lily looking angrily at a Ravenclaw boy that had strolled over to Lily and asked her something. Judging by the look on her face, it wasn't something that made her happy.

The boy sneered. _"Man, does he have a big mouth or what…"_ thought James bitterly. Anyone who made Lily mad was bad in his books. Yeah, it was a tiny bit of hypocrisy, but who cares. The boy wandered over to his group of obnoxious looking friends. James managed to catch the end of their conversation.

"…Little Mudblood didn't want to come with me to have some fun…can you believe it?"

As soon as James had heard the word Mudblood referring to Lily, he was already walking over to the boys, pulling his wand out as he went. Before the boy could say another word, James had stuck his wand furiously under his chin.

"One more bad word about Lily Evans, and I'll hex you so bad that you won't be able to sit down for a year," James said threateningly.

The smirk was wiped off the Ravenclaw's face immediately.

"Calm down Potter…just wanted to see if your little friend wanted to come and stay with me for the rest of the ball…I'm sure I could have found something we could do…"

With a bang, and a burst of blue smoke, there was a sudden mini explosion surrounding the boy. When the smoke cleared, they found a miniature flobberworm squirming around hopelessly on the floor, with his friends looking flabbergasted. James Potter was nowhere to be seen.

Lily and Serena laughed helplessly, as the boy's friends scooped him up and hurried to the teacher's table at the back, where all the teachers were relaxing. They had no proof that James Potter did it though, and Lily and Serena were the only witnesses. The girls hadn't caught the conversation, but Lily thoroughly thought they deserved it, even at the hands of a snotrag like James Potter.

"Well, think more of James Potter now? He hexed that moron that tried to seduce you…" Serena asked her friend playfully.

"Ha! Knowing James, the guy had probably taken one of his quills or something…he so overreacts." Lily said lightly, knowing as well as her friend did that James had done it for her. Try as she might, she somehow had this sudden weird image in her mind with her and Potter slow dancing under the stars, her hands gently around his neck, his lightly on her waist, twirling around slowly to the music of a soft, sweet song, looking at his dashing hair, handsome dreamy eyes…

"WHOA! Did I just use the words dashing, handsome, dreamy, and Potter in the same sentence?! I'm losing it…momentary lapse into Rhonda Vane's mind…" thought Lily angrily.

"Such in denial…they're so perfect for each other…" thought Serena at the same time, completely oblivious to the glazed look she was getting from Sirius, who had just walked in with Peter and Remus.

"Isn't she hot?" asked Sirius to Remus and Peter.

"No. Not at all," replied Remus carefully.

"WHAT?! Do you not have eyes? Do you suddenly have the brains of that idiot Lucius Malfoy? Did you…"

Remus cut off Sirius's rant.

"You want another boy vying for Serena's affections? Gosh Sirius, you're so dumb…you know that if I said anything about Serena being hot I'd be dead around now…remember last time Peter said she was pretty?"

"Oh yeah…" Sirius turned sheepishly to Peter, who had wisely decided not to say anything, remembering his week-long stay in the hospital wing last time he had opened his mouth and said something about Serena.

"Hey, isn't that James?" Peter pointed out a figure stealthily emerging from behind a tall Christmas tree and heading their direction.

"I believe so…I wonder what he wants," said Sirius, hoping that his face didn't show any worry.

James sided up to them.

"Hi. How was your trip down here? Already I've sent a Ravenclaw to the hospital wing. You, Sirius?" said James with a casual air.

"Ehh, almost started a riot with my delightful Slytherin relatives. Charming, isn't it? I don't think either of us are doing a great job…I mean you're not. A lone Ravenclaw, probably not even armed? Rrreeal memorable. Anyway, on more important news, isn't Serena looking fine?" replied Sirius.

"Whatever Sirius…you know deep in that little marauder heart that I can beat you any day, hands down. You're just getting worried, so you're trying to distract me by using your little crush, who while I'll admit looks nice, can't even be compared to Lil-other people." James retorted.

"Yeah, any day I'm in the hospital wing dying. I'm far from worried Potter, not like I can say the same for you. Now, if your brain was as healthy as your eyes, I'd actually be worried. Serena's obviously the hottest one here, not LILY…I mean, other people.

Sirius couldn't resist placing in a dig about Lily, as he knew it would aggravate James. Not smart at the present moment, when James was already fired up.

With a flash of light, Sirius promptly turned into a brown mouse dressed in a pink tutu, which promptly flew up in the air several times, pirouetting, then doing 3 cartwheels and curtsying. Remus was laughing his head off, but Peter was wincing, thinking of his animagus form.

With another flash of light, Sirius was back, looking livid, while James was no where to be seen. With a glare on his face, Sirius walked off quickly. Peter scurried after him, wanting to see what would happen.

Remus looked around carefully, finally spotting James behind a Christmas tree.

"Nice one mate. My sides still ache…you'll need to do better if you want to win though…"

James frowned determinedly.

"I know…I know."

* * *

**A/N: -begs forgiveness soooo many times- I'm so sorry for the long space in between updates! I will never leave this story behind, but I've been so busy the past few weeks! I'll try to update more!!! Thanks to my lovely reviewer from last chapter, one of my bestest randomest cheesepuffest friends, VampireGaaraCheesepuffs! Also thanks to said reviewer for giving me the motivation to keep writing!**

**Review and be pwnful! )**


	6. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun?

**A/N**: Wow. I'm horrible. Indeed, I haven't updated this in…um, ages. I'm very sorry. I don't deserve to have any fans. But my dear friend VampireGaaraCheesepuffs kindly reminded me that I have this story sitting here…and I will keep it going as long as she reads. (:

Disclaimer: -Looks at J.K. Rowling- -Looks at self in mirror- Uhhuh, definitely not the same person. –after open head surgery- definitely not the same brain. J.K.R owns all of this, except the miscellaneous bits you don't recognize, like Serena, Camilia, etc-.

Side note: A lot of this was half written a while ago…if I seem disoriented, I am. Bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 6

James remained crouched down, looking around carefully before finally emerging from his hasty hiding place. He adjusted the collar of his dark green dress robes before turning to Remus.

"Well mate, I think we should…"

Before James finished his sentence, he was pushed from behind by…something… into a group of girls, all wearing extremely short, frilly, and shiny dress robes, with faces covered in makeup. Naturally, Rhonda Vane was amongst them.

"JAMESIE-POO!" With a high squeal, Rhonda threw her arms around James' neck, messing up his dress robes, while also putting him in an awkward position. James tried to peel her off as subtlely as possible, while looking around frantically for an escape route. While looking around frantically, he caught a glimpse of something fluttering next to Remus (who was trying, but failing, to look concerned about James' current situation). James concluded that it was this thing that had pushed him…even though he wasn't sure what it was.

"Are you going to stay with us for the remainder of the Ball Jamesies?" Rhonda cooed sweetly at James, while simultaneously running one of her immaculately manicured fingernails over James's face.

"You really should, dahling…I am sure that we could find _something_ of interest to do…" commented Rhonda's best friend, Camilia, who fluttered her eyelashes flirtingly at James, while placing the ever-so-slightest emphasis on something.

"Um, I think that...I really…need to…be somewhere else…_anywhere else_…" he added softly at the end.

Remus could hardly hold in the laughter at this point, and scurried off toward the door, to find a place where he could let out his laughter before he exploded.

"Great friend, that Remus…" James thought bitterly before slowly backing away. At once, he felt pressure on his back again, and went flying straight into the arms of Romilda and Camilia, who immediately squealed and started dragging him toward…who knows where.

As soon as James was out of sight, Remus came back, recovered.

"Great timing mate, great timing," squeaked…a flying mouse in a ballerina tutu.

"Sirius? I thought you changed back…"

"I did," Sirius said, walking out from behind a Christmas tree. "It's called ventriloquism…it's this Muggle thing, picked it up over the break."

"…why?" Remus inquired, since Sirius had never been one for Muggle tricks.

"I don't know. Do I really have an explanation for most of the stuff I do? Anyway, help me think of a prank man….I can't stand it if James wins this bet," replied Sirius, picking up the mouse and stroking it.

Remus held his hands up in the air in a surrender pose.

"Oh no. Not again. Sirius, do you recall what happened the last time I took sides between you and James?"

"Ahh yes…mate, I'm still sorry for the whole hospital wing thing…and the detentions…and…" Sirius attempted to hide his smirk.

"Precisely," Remus grimaced. "On the bright side, I'm sure you can come up with something…"

"You're no help."

Sirius stormed off, frustrated.

"Man. Seriously? Nothing at all running through this brilliant mind of mind. The only thing I wanna do right now is go bother my cou…hold on a second…"

Inspiration had struck. Sirius Black had an idea. Look out Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, very sorry for the lack of updates. Yeah, this was short. But just saying, I'm still alive here. I'll try to get one out every weekend now. Reviews are loved! (:


End file.
